Battlefield
by Dr. Pepper Geek
Summary: Set seven months after JD. You'll see why. JIBBS. Slight angst in first chapter but there still will be angst just not a lot between Jen and Gibbs. You'll have to read to find out what i mean... R


**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. If I did this what would happen before Alyiah and Ziva would still be on Gibbs' team without staying in Israel!! And Jenny would be alive and carrying Gibblets!!!**

* * *

She drove home from her latest doctor's appointment… alone again. She rubbed her stomach. She couldn't believe even with her body structure she had gotten that big during her pregnancy. She supposed it was because she was carrying two children not one but she had been informed of that three doctor's appointments ago… alone. She faked her death back in May and ran. She didn't know she was pregnant till she missed her period a month after she got out of the hospital. She had been two months along. The night before she went to L.A. she was on edge. Jethro had stopped by to ask her why he wouldn't be on her protection detail. She evaded it and got drunk with him… one thing led to another and now she was carrying his children. She was living in Maine under a different name the now Director Vance thought it would be so obvious that she could use it… Joanna Stevenson. The name that McGee had used in his latest sequel to Deep Six for her. He never admitted it from what she heard but she knew that all the characters were based off Gibbs' team, Gibbs himself, her, and Ducky and Palmer. She laughed to herself as she caught her reflection in the rear-view mirror. Due to being in hiding she dyed her hair blond not knowing she was pregnant at the time. Her hair had stayed fairly blond and it had gotten longer to her forearms now. She pulled into her driveway and waddled up to her front door and reached into her mailbox for her mail, then unlocked the door. She sighed as she entered the house. She would have to sell the house she was in now when her children were older but she had a spare room that she had turned into the nursery. She didn't know who would be there to hold her hand during labor but she suspected that it would be a nurse or something. Her thoughts went to Jethro, the father of her unborn children, the father they would never know. She knew tears were emerging; she sniffled a little and went to sit on the living room couch and began to cry. Crying for herself for not be able to be with Jethro through this… well be with Jethro at all, she loved him with all her life and more and can't bear the fact that she will be caring for their children alone and not even have contact with him whatsoever through the early months when they won't stop crying, through the toddler years when they speak their first words and eat solid food and start sleeping through the night, their first day of school, when they enter their tween AND teen years, their graduation, or when they get married have children of their own, cry for Jethro for not going to be able to know his own children, and crying for her unborn children for never having the opportunity to know their own father.

Moments later she wiped away the tears and decided to go to her room a take a nice long nap; maybe dream of a similar life where all this was happening but Jethro was with her and they were together and so deeply in love, and expecting twins. She got up and waddled to her room, she was thankful that the only stairs her house contained were the two that she had to walk up to get to her front door and the ones that led to the basement, but she didn't dare go down there. In her early months she was able to, but now seven months along she didn't want to risk it. She slipped off her clothes, then changed into a sweat shirt and pants that she had gotten from a maternity store a little while back. She laid down gently on the bed and rubbed her stomach looking against the wall a she laid on her side trying to make herself sleep so she could shut the real world and reality out for a short while… she thankfully started to feel sleep take her and quickly grabbed a blanket from the end of the bed and threw it on herself drifting into sleep…

"McGee!!!! Stop kicking my seat!!!" Abby exclaimed.

"It's not me Abs," McGee sighed and looked to DiNozzo, murder in his eyes, "It's Tony!!!"

"Well, Tony, stop kicking my damn seat!!!!" Abby said. Tony grumbled and sat back in his seat. They were all on their way to Biddeford, Maine because they were assigned protection detail for the Director, Gibbs included. They were in a red mini-van since it was the only that they could all fit in. Abby came along because she was using vacation time and the forensic scientist from Metro was happy to fill in for her for the time being.

Director Vance looked out the mini-van window although it was tinted he could see a little of the scenery passing by him. All of a sudden the van came to a sudden halt and shook a little. Gibbs excited(he was driving the van) and looked, he poked his head back inside, "Flat tire," he said. Vance nodded. Gibbs shut the driver's side door and went to the back which was technically the middle since there were three rows of seats. He opened the door, "DiNozzo I need your car expertise," Gibbs said dryly.

Tony smirked, "Why boss?"

"Cause we got a damn flat, okay?" Gibbs replied with a slight angered look in his eyes.

"Okay," DiNozzo moved himself out of his seat and stepped in front of McGee and purposely hitting the back of Ziva's head igniting a serge of slight annoyed rage and she exclaimed "Tony!" but he ignored it and stepped out of the van. Tony got the spare from the trunk and looked dumbfounded.

"Something wrong DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked.

"Boss there's not lift to lift the car up so I can replace the wheel."

Gibbs sighed angrily and poked his head back inside the van, "McGee, Ziva do you think you could go to someone's house and ask them if they have one of those lift thingies?"

"Of course, Gibbs," Ziva replied and McGee nodded in agreement. Ziva unbuckled herself and got out then let McGee out. They walked to the nearest house since they seemed to have gotten a flat in a neighborhood and walked to the door. No answer.

They rung the doorbell. No answer.

"Maybe the person that lives here is out for a walk, Ziva that's why they're not answering but their car is here."

"You may be right, McGee but maybe we should check out some things."

"Fine," he sighed. They peaked through the open windows, Ziva let a soft smile form when she saw the beautifully decorated nursery that apparently had not been used so she concluded that one of the people that lived there was a woman and was expecting. They moved a looked through the curtains of what appeared to be the master bedroom and saw a woman sprawled across the bed tears stains apparently on her cheeks and she was clutching her stomach. They saw no movement and thought she was in a sort of distress so they rushed to the front door and Ziva picked the lock on the front door. They moved through the house and to the bedroom. They looked to the woman and gently shook her, hoping she wasn't unconscious. Ziva cocked her head to the side, _'She looks vaguely familiar.'_ Ziva couldn't quite place where though. The woman grumbled and her eyes fluttered open and widened.

"Who the Hell are you and what are you doing in my house," she lied. She knew exactly who they were but though part of what she said what true, she had no idea whatsoever as to what they were doing in her house. Better yet all the way in Maine.

"Sorry, ma'am we thought you were in some sort of trouble because you were clutching your stomach and your eyes were tear stained and still are. Are you alright miss…?"

"Umm," Jen tried to pull herself together, her disguise must be better than she thought for Ziva not to recognize her, she sat up, "yes, I'm fine though are you law enforcement? I'm Joanna Stevenson."

Ziva was taken aback, _'It can't be this obvious, she couldn't be Jenny, could she? No last time I saw Jenny she wasn't pregnant… well she was dead for that matter. It's just a coincidence…'_ apparently McGee thought the same thing but shrugged.

"Yes, we're law enforcement, we're NCIS. Pretty much FBI meets the Navy. We're escorting our director a conference and our vehicle got a flat and were wondering if your husband owned a lift so we could replace the tire," Ziva explained.

"Oh umm, I live here by myself," Jen replied.

"Oh well we'll be going sorry to have just broken in like this," Jen gave a nod and they left.

"That was awkward and weird, McGee."

"I know," they went back to the van.

"DiNozzo found one what happened?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, McGee and I thought the woman that lived there was in some sort of trouble…"

"She still could be and was forced to lie!!!" Gibbs said suddenly overreacting for some strange reason and stormed over to the house. Vance looked behind his seat and saw the house Gibbs was going over to and yelled, "McGee, get Agent Gibbs back here!!!"

But it was too late Gibbs went up to the house and knocked on the door and looked back at his team.

Jen groaned and got up to answer the door, still half-asleep from returning to her nap she had her eyes closed when she answered the door. Jen opened it and opened her eyes, jaw dropped, "Jethro!!! Shit I wasn't supposed to say that!!" she mentally kicked herself.

He immediately spun around knowing that voice from a mile away, "Jen?!" he took in her appearance, "You're… you're…"

"Pregnant, Jethro I know." she sighed softly not wanting to meet his eyes. She kept her left hand hidden.

"Ugh… congratulations I guess. How far along and who was the lucky guy to get you?" he asked nervously and awkwardly.

'_You were the man, God… I love you so much I wish I could tell you that these are our children I'm carrying!!!'_ her mind screamed, "Umm seven months… he umm…"

"Is he here?"

"No, not at the moment," she said quickly she hated lying to him she wanted a happily ever after with him so much.

He peaked from where he could inside her house, "I don't see any pictures of you guys? Jen are you lying. I think your right eye is twitching."

"No I'm not," she lied again, "maybe he and I just moved here and all our boxes are down in the basement. He doesn't build boats in the basement so we have a lot more room," she replied sarcastically.

"Very funny, Jen. Nice hair by the way. I thought women couldn't dye their hair if they were pregnant?"

"I dyed it before I found out. And I faked my death so they wouldn't go after you, Jethro."

"Not because you thought I'd be jealous?"

"That would be immature and totally blown out of proportion if I just faked my death and moved because you thought I might be jealous!!" she made the mistake of throwing her hands in the air, revealing her left hand specifically.

"Ha! You aren't married. Wait Jen… is it mine?"

"Ugh… yes they are…"

"They?"

"Twins, Jethro. Congrats times two," she shrugged trying to not let tears come.

"Twi… twins, Jen. I don't normally say this but you're an exception. I'm sorry."

"For what. You're giving me the opportunity to be a mother."

"I want to be in their lives. Do you think we could discuss this inside?" she nodded. They walked well she waddled and was surprised when he placed a hand to her lower back and rubbed it softly trying to relieve some of the tension that she had from carrying an extra thirty pounds that was their twins. He was still processing that she was pregnant. He knew she'd be a great mother, he'd always thought that. They sat down on her couch.

He surprised her yet again by saying, "Hey, Jen, put your feet up they must be killing you," she smiled. He'd always read her like an open book. Her feet were hurting.

"You sure?"

He nodded, she scooted back a little and put her feet up to give him more room so she could put her feet up on his lap and be totally comfortable. Physically at least. He removed her slippers and socks then started to massage her feet. Another surprise to her. She closed her eyes and drunk in his touch on her skin. The dam finally broke because she missed his touch… well him in general. Tears slowly spilled. He stopped and reached over and wiped away her tears, "Jen, honey what's wrong?"

She pushed his hand away, "Don't call me honey. We're not together, Jethro. I don't think we can ever be if we are gonna go into that stupid cat and mouse game we played for three damn years when I was director, Jethro. It doesn't matter if I'm carrying your children. You're so damn stubborn that you'll never really love me no matter how much I love you. You might love our children but…"

"Jen… I love you. Do you hear me? I love you. I'm not a man of words but I mean those."

"You're just saying that because you knocked me up!!!!"

"No I'm not, Jen. I can love you because I already do!!"

"Stop it! Ow!!!" she said suddenly clutching her stomach.

"Jen, baby what's wrong?"

"Don't call me baby, we're not together. But these babies are just giving me Braxton Hicks contractions. If you remember from when you were married to Shannon you should know what they are," she seethed.

He fell silent, her bringing up the past sort of hit a bad note inside him. He looked at her with worried eyes.

"Jethro, I'm sorry. I shouldn't've brought up that part of your past. Umm wanna feel. They're pretty active today," she gave a soft smile trying to change the subject.

"You sure?" She nodded.

"Okay," he place his hand on her stomach and felt kicks. He smiled wide and rubbed her stomach softly. Her emotions got the better of her once again and she started to cry softly.

"Jethro, please leave. I can't do this… I can't be with you. And I know you're wanting that. I love you but I can't… I can do this alone I'll tell them about you. Maybe when they're older they'll meet you but please go…" she was fighting full our racking sobs by this point. He gently kissed her forehead.

"I'm gonna leave for now, Jen but I'm gonna be back. I want you and our children," he left and she sobbed hard and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I know that was kinda sorta angsty but I promise it will get better. There won't be angst so much between Jen and Gibbs but there will be angst in some parts in general. Next chapter should be up soon. Please pretty please review if I get 15 maybe even ten reviews I'll update as soon as I can, How Far We've Come. Now for all of you people that have been reading it and watched Picket Fences and were a fan/major fan you'll know who I'm talking about when I say 'Can someone say Danny Shreve and Rachel Harris?' oh yes! I'm bringing Max and Kenny's exes back!!!! Hehehe I'm evil. So when you get to see that be put in more detail all depends if you review this... I'm serious... I promise you that there will be some chaos on the NCIS side too....**


End file.
